


Mariners Apartment Complex

by blueoleandar93



Series: How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Diners, Genderless Angels (Supernatural), Hotels, Jack Feels, Jealousy, Little Shit Sam Winchester, M/M, Metatron Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Road Trips, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, The Impala (Supernatural), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: Moments after their first kiss, Dean and Castiel needed to flee Wyoming. They prepared for battle while driving on the interstate, and their dynamic shifted while confined in the Impala. The search for Metatron was on, but things in Reno were not as they seemed.15x13 Coda // Week 6 // #SpnStayAtHome Prompt: Jealous
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691902
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Mariners Apartment Complex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after "Mariners Apartment Complex" by Lana Del Rey.

"Alright, Sam. You're in the penalty box."

Sam lugged a heavy box of books from his motel room to the car, tossing them into the trunk with a huff. He panted, catching his breath. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

"You put Chuck on our tails by coming in hot with that spell, so uh... backseat." 

He sighed heavily. "Look, I know I messed up--"

"Sam." Dean said, sipping from a piping hot paper cup of coffee while leaning on the door of the Impala. It was pretty dark out still. Around 5 in the morning. He shrugged, breath puffing out air in the cold, "We appreciate you scoring Metatron for us, we really do. But, now Jack's exposed a-and Chuck is watching our asses like Joe Goldberg. It's only a matter of time before he drops from the ceiling and kills one of us because we're not following his stupid storyline."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I get that." Dean took a sip of hot coffee and licked his upper lip, pink and sore with stubble burn. His heart thudded in his chest as he remembered how he got it and he stomped it down with a cough and a cleared throat. He just has to get through this conversation. Soon he'll have what he really wants: a chance to hold Castiel's hand as they drove down the road and watched the sun rise over the mountains. Preferably while Zeppelin rocks through the stereo. "But, that's the way it's gotta be. Backseat. At least 'till Reno."

Sam stuffed his hands into his pocket and paced behind the trunk for a second, "Fine."

Dean shrugged, "Won't be all bad. You got more room to do research back there with Jack. Maybe you can check out Metatron's building, hack yourself a little virtual look-see. Bet you can find a sly way in."

Sam tossed Dean the keys with a knowing look in his eye. "Mmhm. Sure."

Dean tightened his grip on his disposable coffee cup. He took another long sip, gazing back at the motel room through the window. Warm yellow light was streaming in through the curtain and a trenchcoated figure hovered past it. Dean's heart knocked against his chest wall. He couldn't wait to see him again...

"So, I guess Cas will have to sit up front with you for the rest of the road trip, huh?" Sam chuckled, passing Dean that goofy little brother grin. 

Dean shrugged casually. "They teach process of elimination at Stanford?"

"They do. Sophomore year. Applied Stat 201." Sam smirked, folding his arms.

Dean hissed, "Listen, smartass. This has nothing to do with Cas, or me, or anything. _You_ landed yourself back there by using witchcraft that alerted our arch nemesis of our every friggin move. So, all of this is completely justified." Dean pointed at his brother with an accusatorial finger. "The three of you on one bench is a tight squeeze. It's only practical that Cas would ride shotgun."

"I know. It is practical, which is absolutely nothing like you. I don't buy it."

_He's right. He shouldn't. It's bullshit_. 

Dean looked away, heart beating quick in his chest. His beard was still tender. The seratonin from that intimate moment was still rushing through his veins. He could crush this hot cup of java in his sweaty hands right now. His muscles were clenched tight. Just hearing Cas's name put Dean on edge. Saying it heightened everything. Dean felt hot enough to sweat but cold enough to shiver. 

The love of his life kissed him ten minutes ago. 

It was awesome. _Cas_ was awesome. He kissed Dean as if he wanted his last moments to be spent ravishing the love of his life. Castiel made him feel like Ingrid Bergman on the balcony with his hair in the wind, falling into Cary Grant's lush lips despite the imminent danger. Then the angel confessed his love. Who knew Castiel could be such a romantic... Dean cleared his throat. He took another sip of coffee. It was incredibly hot.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a 1940's picture show. There's an actual war that needs fighting. They were about to run for their lives. Cas's timing was terrible, but Dean can't imagine a situation in which he would not kiss his angel back with everything he had. And he did. God, he really really did.

Pretending as though he didn't have a major life event mere minutes ago wasn't easy, but Dean has a PhD in bullshit. He'll make it through one conversation with his brother without giving himself away. Castiel waited eleven years to kiss him, and despite everything that moment was special to Dean. He just wanted to share that memory with Cas and Cas alone right now. A part of him wanted to make sure it was real. Dean just wishes they didn't have to run out right now-- that they had time to spend together talking and holding each other and figuring everything out. Those moments were few and far between for the Winchesters. As of now, they won't be alone for quite a while.

Sam leaned over the open trunk with a wide little brother smile on his face, "Hm. Interesting."

Dean hissed, "What?"

"I'm just thinking." Sam said with his big puppy eyes out. "That's all."

Dean grunted, "Yeah, don't pull a fuckin muscle. Get in the car."

"Oh, okay... I'll just hop in the back." Sam chuckled and walked around the trunk. "So Cas can sit up front."

"Shut up, Sam. You put us in danger twice today. Is it that crazy to believe you're on thin ice with me?" Dean said harshly, pointing at Sam over the open trunk. He avoided Sam's eyes and grabbed the car door handle.

He nodded, "Yeah, cuz you're not mad."

Dean started to growl out his words, "You don't know that."

Sam folded his arms over the roof of the car, grinning at Dean widely. "Hey. You're my big brother. I know when you're mad. And I'll love and support you no matter what lifestyle choice you make--"

"Ew! Gross! _Lifestyle choice?_ Leave me alone!" Dean flung it open and shoved himself into the driver's seat. 

Okay. 

This is it: Dean's life post-kiss. Ten minutes in and Sam already knows too much. Dean's uncomfortable. Overwhelmed. He doesn't want to talk about it. Dean always dreamt he'd have time to sort everything out in his head between Frenching Castiel and... having an open conversation with his brother _about_ Frenching Castiel. He assumed he'd have at least a week of sneaking around with his little angel boyfriend having a bunch of sex before finding the right words and coming out to his brother. Real life is not working out like that. He might not be able to hide it. Sam knows him too damn well.

Dean's been in love with Cas for so long, he wasn't ready to wade through a transition stage mid-hunt. But, mid-hunt is when Castiel made his move. Chuck's little reality check clicked things into place, but not in the way the villainous creature intended. They weren't supposed to fall in love. But, they did anyway. They fell hard and deep and passionate. Castiel said the words because he needed to, and Dean made his own confessions. They were honest, raw, intimate, romantic, real with each other as soon as Chuck left. In a way, Dean was freed.

He kissed Cas like he's always wanted to kiss Cas. 

He kissed him so hard. So _much_. They wanted to pack up quickly and efficiently because Chuck had Jack's location. They had to scoot. Seriously. So, Castiel gave Dean "one last kiss" and pulled him up from the floor to get going. But every time they separated for more than a minute or so, they ended up all over each other again. Once they'd crossed that line, Dean and Castiel couldn't get enough of it. They kissed on the wall. The desk. The bed. The fridge. The kitchenette counter. The closet door, ironically. 

Castiel's mouth was claiming. So rough. He was such a passionate kisser. Damn near impossible to push away. But, Dean managed to eventually.

A smile burned through Dean's blushing cheeks as he ruminated over it in the car. He pushed it down before it could bloom. 

Dean lifted his chin, putting on a stern face. He just had to stay cool. Cool. Everything is normal. Just take a breather, relax. Dean shook his shoulders steady and let out a deep breath. 

Jack whined in the backseat. "Where's Dad?"

_In my dreams every night, feeding me forkfulls of cherry pie in a cowboy hat. Yee haw!_

Dean pointed at the motel room with the light on, "He was in there turning the coffee pot off and bringing out the last of the bags."

Jack noted, "That was a while ago."

Sam let out a chuckle. "Hm. Was it? Interesting."

Dean warned, "Sam..."

Sam teased from the backseat, "Is he fixing up your bed so we don't get charged extra for stains?"

Dean hissed, "I will push you out of this car and leave your ass in Wyoming. Don't test me."

Sam made kissy noises, laughing as Dean threatened him from the driver's seat.

Jack pushed the car door open and started to sprint.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Sam called loudly. "Jack!"

Dean leaned back to the car to wave his hand around back there, "You were so annoying that you scared him off!"

The Winchesters leaned out of the car, asking him where he was going. The nephil boy ran and ran. His little SpongeBob battle jammies flapped around his ankles as he raced to the room. As soon as he reached the door, Cas appeared holding a duffle bag. Jack stopped him. 

Castiel dropped the bag, holding his hands out to his son. Sam and Dean watched as the boy broke down and started to cry. Castiel took him by the shoulders and stood him upright. He patted Jack on the cheek and hugged him tightly. Then he whispered something. Wiping Jack's eyes, Castiel bumped their foreheads and pointed to the car. Cas took Jack's hand. He picked up the bag, guiding the boy back to the car.

Jack blubbered for a moment, holding on to his father for most of the walk over. Then he wiped his eyes and yanked the car door open, sliding in beside Sam. Castiel patted the roof above Jack's seat and the boy looked up, at where his hand would be, smiling a bit even though he still looked sad. 

Sam asked, "We okay, champ?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I... I just got scared. Needed him. It's okay for now."

Dean looked back at him, "Is it Sam-related? If so, I get that. He's a real spook."

"It's not Sam. You guys don't bother me." Jack glanced out of the window. "I wanted to check on Cas. So, I did. He's fine."

Dean frowned, "Are you sure? You looked pretty broken up, bud."

Jack kept looking out of the window, "I'm sure."

The trunk slammed shut and Castiel looked into the backseat, seeing Sam sitting in his place beside Jack.

Sam shrugged, patting his knees, "Looks like you got a promotion."

"Here?" Castiel pointed at the front seat. He started to smile a bit. Cas's loves sitting shotgun.

"Yeah. Of course." Dean's heart pounded hard under his shirt. He dipped his head to look at the angel through the window, patting the bench beside him. "Best seat in the house. All yours."

The passenger's side door opened, and the trenchcoated angel slid into the bench. He closed it solidly and looked at Dean with wide blue eyes. He's so close. Dean pulled at the collar of his tee shirt, heart throbbing in a way that made him sweat. 

He watched the angel patiently for any cues. How should he move forward with him. What does he say? They kissed a few minutes ago. Dean glanced at Castiel's lips. He wants to kiss him again. But he can't. He wished and wished for it while he felt himself zone out, looking at his angel.

Castiel's lips turned up just a bit.

Whoops, Dean might have prayed that. Was that weird? Probably not. They did their waiting. It's out now and they finally know. Castiel had Fallen in love with him and Dean fell back. Now, they're together. Dean closed his eyes and thought to himself: _Cas, the second we're alone again I'm gonna kiss you. Soft. Slow. Everywhere I can reach. Your lips... your neck... your chest... your dick--_

Castiel pushed him on the leg, with a scandalized, "Dean! Behave." 

Dean opened his eyes and laughed, blushing a bit. "Too much?"

Jack spoke up. "What's going on?"

Castiel replied, "Dean was praying about--"

"Whoa! No!" Dean gagged, his frisky mood shattered by the toddler in the backseat. His key turned in the ignition and Dean rolled his eyes, starting the car. "It's none of your business, Jack."

* * *

The sun was rising outside of the car windows as they rolled through Wyoming. Jack was napping and Sam had his hotspot out, researching Metatron's location on his laptop with the nephil sleeping on his shoulder. Meanwhile, the guitar solo at the beginning of _Since I Been Loving You_ by Led Zeppelin purred through the speakers like a warm hug. 

Dean steered down the interstate with the windows down a bit. One hand was on the wheel, the other spread out on the seat of the bench beside him just in case an angel wanted to grab it. Castiel's eyes closed as he appreciated Plant's riffs, nodding gently beside his hunter. Dean looked back to the road contently. They had eight hours of driving left. He watched the lines go past, tapping his finger against the seat to the drums and breathing in the beat. 

Dean focused on the hum of the car, the direction of the wheels turning underneath. Jimmy Page started to sing into the stereo. His voice crooned to the slow, sexy, bluesy bass. His voice added to the deep romantic drum. He'd pulled this song out of his fucking soul. It was pain. It was heartbreak and love and lust and sex and tears. Page pitched his voice to the beat, sliding it through the song. Dean could feel the singer's body sway with rhythm through the speakers, bringing his energy into the car with him. Dean's finger tapped and tapped.

Then, it was warm.

He looked at his hand. Castiel's pinky brushed against his, attempting to squeeze underneath the human's fingers. The angel was still looking out of the window, stone faced and unflappable as always. Yet, here he is trying to hold his human's hand. Dean looked back to the road with a smile on his face. Yeah. For sure. He's glad Cas wanted to play this game. 

Their pinkies pushed and flirted on the leather seat. Dean licked his lips, feeling warm as he flirted back. Fingers brushed gently. The angel slid his hand above Dean's, his ring finger and pointer finger smoothed his calloused palm. Castiel ran his fingertip gently along the inside of Dean's thumb. It ran from the side of Dean's fingernail, past the edge of his knuckles, slowly down the softness of the dip in his hand and up the edge of his thumb. That sensation was absolutely insane. Zeppelin streamed in, crooning...

_"I did what I could, yeah._

_'Cause I love you, baby._

_How I love you, darling._

_How I love you, baby..."_

His heart pounded in his chest, palms growing sweaty as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Dean looked at Cas again, desperately. The angel was still staring out of the window, cool, calm, collected. The sun continued to rise, lighting up Castiel's strongly angled profile. The sun always sits so nice on him, skin glowing with a warm healthy tan. Sun beams seemed to fit around his dark curls like a little halo. He's a Heavenly warrior. Jimmy Page yelled and rocked out...

" _But baby, since I've been loving you, yeah_

 _I'm about to lose... my worried mind... ahh, yeah_."

Dean reached under and slid his fingers through Cas's. The angel let out a quiet smile as he gazed out of the window. Dean rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb before looking back at the road. He could get used to this.

* * *

Castiel sat beside Dean in the Impala, holding his human's hand and listening to Led Zeppelin. Sam was busy, but peaceful as he researched on his laptop. Jack was safe and sound in the backseat napping. If angels could have their own Heavens, his would be here driving down the road holding hands with Dean. The sun warmed his face. Dean's thumb rubbed the back of his hand gently. 

He couldn't love this too much. 

He's living on borrowed time now. 

With the Empty looming over his head, Castiel was sure he wouldn't survive last night. Dean needed him. Terrible nightmares plagued the man as his mind cracked under the weight of his pain. The things Dean tried to forget often came for him when he was at his most vulnerable. He woke in hysterics and when Cas left to check on their boys, he came back to see the poor man shaking and holding a gun in the center of the bed.

Dean didn't feel safe. Not without his angel. Castiel remembered needing to fix that. So, he laid down beside his human, wrapped him in his arms, and swore to protect him. Dean dropped away in minutes. He slept soundly, snuggled up into Castiel's chest. Dean's hair, still damp from the shower, smelled like Irish Spring on a hard-working hero. Cas brushed his thumb against Dean's left cheekbone. Then he placed his palm against Dean's shoulder and hugged the human to his chest like he did in Hell, burning wings soaring toward the Earth. And just as Dean did the moment he met him, he opened his arms to the angel and hung on. 

It was then that Castiel prayed for his own life. 

The Empty was waiting. Castiel combatted that by thinking of everything he hated about himself. Everything that had broken because of him. Angels that have died. Humans, left cold and black-eyed and burnt. 

Claire. 

Thinking of Claire always worked. 

He took her father. He ruined her life. All this happiness he's feeling exists because he stole from an innocent girl. Castiel closed his eyes, taking that emotion and self-loathing and holding on to it just as tightly as he held onto Dean Winchester's vulnerable sleeping body. He needs to remember Claire's pain. She didn't deserve to hurt or grieve or cry. But Castiel did. Every night. Because of what he did to her.

Castiel looked down at Dean.

Baby. Dean calls him "baby" now. After their talk Castiel knew it meant love. Castiel loved him too. Dean had to know.

The moment Castiel made the decision to tell Dean everything, Chuck arrived. He saw. He disapproved. He lectured. He punished. Jack defended them all. A primordial battle broke out in their motel room. It was short but effective, and he vanished.

Castiel went to Dean, healing his wounds. The human held his hand through it, face glowing with emotion, rebellion, passion. "He can't keep us apart, Cas. I'm choosing you. Wings and all." For the first time, Castiel was truly weak. 

Castiel did it. He _chose_ him too. 

He tasted Dean's soft lips, and felt like Eve biting into an apple. True love's first kiss. It was more powerful than any spell. One drop of it on his tongue and Castiel was under. Dean kissed with every fiber of his carbon based being. They fed off of each other's energy, not knowing if each kiss they gave would be their last, trying fruitlessly to drink their fill. Castiel could barely let go of him. He kissed Dean like a dying man. 

Perhaps, he was one.

Sam spoke up from the backseat, "Hey, guys, get this. Metatron doesn't live at an apartment. His address is a hotel room."

_Metatron. Buzz kill._ Castiel thought to himself.

Dean crossed two fingers over the wheel as he drove. "Ugh. I hope it's a shitty hotel. Please let it be as disgusting and rotten and gutted and terrible as he deserves."

"...it's really nice. Four and a half stars nice. It's called the _Crawford_." Sam winced, "They have a spa, three pools, two bars, a bowling alley, a full service gym, and six on-site restaurants."

Dean hissed, "Fuck me."

_Gladly_. Castiel thought to himself.

Sam added, clicking around a bit, "It's also sixteen floors, so if he's not in his room--"

Dean scoffed, "In a place like that, who would be?"

Sam finished, "--he could be anywhere."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand and let out a harsh breath, saying to the rearview mirror, "Okay. So, what do we do next?"

Dean rubbed his thumb across the back of Cas's hand as he shrugged, "We need access to their cameras. But, it won't be easy. A place like that is sure to have beefed up security because they host A-listers. Hotels like that are expensive and rich people love em. But what do rich people want more than luxury?"

Sam answered, "People out of their business."

Dean nodded, "Exactly. A hotel with clients like that has huge firewalls, it's designed to be inpenatrable. We can't access their records outside. We need to get into the admin office. Preferably in uniform with Charlie in their ear. It might take a while."

Sam volunteered himself easily, "I can do that. I'll get the floorplan, sneak in and hack us some maid's keys. I just gotta get an entry point and see if Charlie can help."

Castiel held Dean's hand a bit tighter. "Jack could get in and out easily. He could let us into the building through a side door. Metatron's never seen him before, so he's our best choice to lead. Chuck knows Jack's alive. Now, he can use his powers as he likes. Jack could even teleport if he wanted."

Dean added, "And locker rooms would be on the ground floor, so Jack could snag us a couple uniforms and we blend."

Sam scrolled through the computer with a wicked smile appearing on his face, "Cool, let me find their employee training sites... download the workplace operating procedures manual... keyword: uniform. Nice. We have the pants and shoes in the trunk already. Let's get that on before we hit Reno so Jack can sail on in. Then we swap shirts and head out to the floor. Five minutes."

Castiel said, "Good. Sam, while you're getting the camera feeds sent to us, we can survey the recreation areas. Metatron's obsessed with attention and status. If he's out and about, he's going to be using his powers to garner respect. Let's see how he interacts with the public before we strike. That way we'll know which weapons to draw first. Once we all have the feed, we check on Metatron's room two at a time."

Dean let out a little smile, pulling Cas's hand and lacing their fingers apart and together again. "Look at you, Mr. Strategy. Full of great ideas today."

Castiel stared over at Dean fondly, "Thank you..." Then Cas lifted his free hand, raising two fingers and air quoting, "Baby."

Dean blushed, looking away bashfully. "No problem, Cas."

Sam started to snicker, "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing." Dean lied, staring firmly at the stretch of interstate in front of the car.

Sam was six feet four inches tall. He could see absolutely everything from the back seat. They'd been holding hands for twenty minutes. Sam glanced over at Jack, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Whenever Dean and Castiel decide to have The Talk with them, Sam's gonna have to take Jack on a trip to the GameStop in Kansas City. Dammit, PlayStations are expensive.

Now that there's a couple living with them, Sam's gotta start thinking of ways to get him and the kid out of the bunker. They're going to be going on a lot of trips soon. Museums, movies, playgrounds, ice cream, camping, rock climbing. Sure, it haunts Sam that he'd be doing this so that his brother had time to both bang his boyfriend and be a dad, but to honest it sounded like fun. Sam was looking forward to spending more quality time with his son. Maybe he won't be teaching Jack magic just yet, but he's definitely teaching him how to movie hop. It's a time honored American tradition.

* * *

Four hours down the road and they hit Utah.

They sat in a diner in Emory, nursing coffees and chatting. Jack bounced in his seat, full of energy as he colored the back of the children's menu. He sat with one leg tucked underneath him and the other on the floor. A cheap green crayon sat pinched between his fingers as he colored a cowboy hat. He drew little pictures on the blank page with deep concentration.

His father's talked around him about the case. They told him he could use his powers again. He just had to be careful. Jack was so happy. He felt like he was cutting a part of himself off when he didn't use them. It felt like holding in a sneeze. 

Jack changed the green crayon to a blue one as he drew, colors transforming on the page. He laughed loudly, scribbling and changing the color again. Red. Orange. Purple. Yellow. Jack giggled. He loves being himself. He loves doing things his way. And he loves coloring. His eyes flashed gold for a second as he drew, bouncing merrily.

Dean reached across the table and ruffled his hair, "Whatcha workin on there, Picasso?"

Jack smiled up at Dean, "I'm not done yet. Wait till lunch comes! Then I'll show everyone."

Dean shrugged, "Alright, alright. I'll be patient. It's looking cool though. I don't know how or why you can make a crayon do that. It's pretty damn metal."

"Thanks, Dad!" 

Sam sipped from his mug of coffee. There was some sort of hazelnut creamer in it that wasn't half bad. He enjoyed it, stretching his long legs under the table as he talked to his brother and his brother's boyfriend about the security at the Crawford. Jack had his side of the plan down pat already. AU!Charlie got back to them and she was available to talk Sam through sharing the security feeds. She even volunteered to get a laptop going on her end to capture the feed when Sam releases it, sending it to their phones for live access.

That worked perfectly for them. As they talked out the particulars, Dean and Castiel sat firmly beside each other as friends. They weren't ready to tell their son they were seeing each other yet. But that didn't stop them from playing footsie under the booth like a pair of teenagers. Sam growled over his coffee, rubbing his shin. There's nothing more destructive than two men over six feet tall playing footsie in work boots. They missed each other twice.

Castiel looked and acted more or less like he usually does, successfully playing the role of a disinterested angel. Dean on the other hand was a hopeless lovestruck buffoon. He blushed constantly. Dean stammered over his speech and touched Castiel's arm and gazed over at the angel, hanging onto his every word. Probably doesn't even know he's doing it. Sam took another sip of coffee. That's his brother. 

He happy for them. Truly and completely. 

Lunch finally came. Sam ordered a grilled shrimp salad with avocado vinagrette. Dean and Castiel both ordered cheeseburgers and fries. Jack just wanted pancakes. Sam made him order a fruit cup and some carrots. The nephil boy was enthusiastic about the fruit cup. The carrots, not so much. 

Jack ripped open his fruit cup as soon as it arrived. He picked out four strawberries from the mix with his fingers. He put them on top of his stack and poured strawberry syrup over it. Then he smiled over his masterpiece. Sam remembered the special breakfast Dean made last week. The strawberry pancakes were a hit. Apparently they were still on Jack's mind. 

Dean reached over to Cas's plate, taking a fry from him. He munched on it and said to the angel. "What? They taste better when I steal em."

Castiel wasn't going to eat them anyway. He asked their son. "Jack, have you finished your drawing?"

"Yeah!" Jack pushed his strawberry pancakes away. He reached under his plate and showed his parents the back of the children's menu. He had scratched out four little horrifyingly distorted human-like figures. One was all orange, tall and lanky with a red flannel on. Another was very small, golden and bright with little black wings. Then there was a green one with a green cowboy hat on. And a blue one with big black wings and a long tan jacket. The figures were holding hands on a blank background next to a big black car. Jack grinned, "It's my family!" Jack pointed at each figure. "There's Sam. Sam is orange. And I'm the yellow one. And Dean is the green one and that's Cas!"

Castiel tilted his head. "Interesting color choices."

Sam jumped in, "Good work, Jack. Very inspired. I like the car too."

"Thanks! It's the Impala."

Dean had his hand pressed to his mouth, eyes welling up with tears. He stared at the picture unblinkingly as Jack continued to describe the picture and point out little details. Dean watched the drawing silently. A tear fell. That set the floodgates loose. Shit. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit choked up. _Jack hadn't drawn anything in over a year_. The picture looked so awfully terribly shitty, but Dean loved it. He would cherish it. Dammit all, it's going straight on the fridge when they get home. That little crappy crayon scribble was everything to him. Just another reminder that he had his son back. The first thing Jack drew was his family. He's so precious. Dean could squeeze the kid. 

Castiel passed him his handkerchief. He was calm. He knew what Dean was crying about.

Jack asked, "Dad, are you alright?"

Dean sniffed. The whole table was looking at him like they were worried. Ugh. His baby is drawing again. Of course he's feeling emotional about it. Robots. Dean dabbed under his eyes with the little cloth, laughing a bit as a few more tears escaped, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine, buddy. I just missed these. You used to make so many before you... uh... They're so good! Wanna tack that on the fridge when we get home?"

"Yeah!" Jack bounced energetically, adding, "Oh. I haven't been able to find my old coloring book. I wanna finish it."

Sam smiled knowingly over at his brother. "Dean scrapbooked all your old projects months ago. I'm sure he's got the original book still."

Dean mumbled, still patting his face, "Shut up, Sam..."

* * *

The break in went relatively well.

Jack walked right into the front door of the Crawford. He strolled casually past the front desk and security and walked right into the locker room to steal a few uniforms. Once he realized he could use his powers to help find Metatron, Jack swore to them that he could go invisible. His fathers didn't believe him until they hit the Nevada state line. Suddenly, the boy disappeared in the backseat after trying for hours. Dean stomped on the gas, craning his neck back as Castiel and Sam looked at the empty space where their son used to be. As if that hadn't given them enough of a scare, Jack reappeared with his palm raised in greeting and a smirk on his face. "Hello!"

Jack walked calmly under the florescent lights in the basement past the maids, janitors, and support staff. Everyone shuffled through, a mix of uniforms and duties. Strong women and men pushed wheeled bins full of sheets and towels, nearly hitting the boy. They couldn't see him. Perfect.

Ghosting his way down long halls and cavernous rooms, he eventually found himself in the back of the basement. There was a steep dip in the floor to make space for large trucks for shipments, accessible by a ramp. There was a huge gated door for the trucks. Beside it, a human sized door.

The nephil opened the door. Sam stood with his hands in his pockets by the dumpster, Dean and Castiel chatting closely beside him. The three had changed into black tee shirts for an easy change. It was jarring to see Castiel without a coat on. The shirt fit a bit snug because it was one of Dean's. That was probably it. Jack froze the lock and let it go. He sprinted towards his parents, gaining visibility. They noticed him, straightening up and taking their shirts from the boy. Sam got a white button up with a company emblem on the collar. Dean and Castiel took moss green concierge jackets with red and gold military style embroidery. Jack changed into a black waiter's apron over his oxford. Then, they were off to their respective corners of the resort. No time to sight see. 

Sam headed to admin, Charlie was live and waiting in his ear. Jack peeled off to check the bars and restaurants. Dean headed to scan the spa and pools. Castiel took the bowling alley and gym.

Castiel tugged at the itchy collar of his concierge jacket, surveying the bowling lanes and game room. He checked the faces of the disinterested socialites and day drunk business men in moments. No Metatron. He slipped out of the room. The gym was across the lobby.

Jack carried an empty drink tray through a 5-star Brazilian Steakhouse, scanning the rows of tables for their culprit. No cigar. He tucked the tray behind his back, leaving through the bustling kitchen. Next, a Wolfgang Puck bistro. 

Dean watched the swimsuited crowd as he folded towels by the pool, carrying them to the spa after he'd finished. No such luck. 

They all continued to search while Sam snuck into the back offices behind the front desk. Behind that was a long burgundy carpeted hallway with a series of rooms along the walls. Each room had a label: private offices, human resources, marketing, sales admin, business operations, and so on. Sam walked casually into the business operations office, finding a desk in the front and several computers behind it. Some were taken, others were free. He leaned down a bit and winked at the pretty lady with soft blonde curls sitting up front. She had on a red cardigan over her button up and a no nonsense brow. She reminded him of Eileen.

Sam smiled a friendly smile, putting on his award winning puppy eyes. "Hi. I'm a trainee from marketing. They sent me over. Said I could borrow a computer to do some of my onlines. Is that cool?"

"Alright. If they say so. We got the space." She answered pleasantly, stretching a hand out. "Hattie."

Sam asked, "Hmm?"

Hattie winked back. "My name."

Sam pushed his hand behind his ear. "Nice to meet you, Hattie. James." He walked around her desk and gave that cardigan one last look. He needs to text Eileen. He really misses her. That long hair, those pretty eyes, those warrior hands, and loving spirit. She's everything Sam adores. The moment it's safe, he will go to her.

Weaving through the computers, he picked one in the back. The furthest from the group. He pushed a USB into the drive, whispering quietly to Charlie in his ear as he sat. "I'm in."

* * *

The text came at 3:08pm. Dean, Castiel, and Jack's phones all lit up when Sam got access to the Crawford's security system. They had the camera feeds. Unfortunately, the top three floors only have hallway surveillance. So far nada. It was time for phase two. 

Castiel raced down the busy resort halls to meet Dean at the elevator. He ignored the high ceilings and golden framed paintings and marble floors around him. There was only one goal in mind: Metatron. Metatron. Metatron. When he arrived at a row of long silver elevators, he saw Dean standing there in his concierge jacket. They locked eyes, giving each other a heartfelt stare as Dean pressed the up arrow beside the elevator doors.

They're going to go up to the fifteenth floor two at a time. Dean and Castiel first. Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Jack come up behind them for back up. Sam's gotta escape admin and Jack needs a moment to get out of the restaurant business. According to their texts, he just made $200 picking up a table at the Ruth's Chris on the second floor but he's on his way. 

Castiel's boots tapped on the marble as he approached him, "Any luck with the pool? Spa?"

"No." Dean shrugged, "How about you?"

"Same result. We're going to just assume he's a full strength angel. You have your blade?"

"Yeah."

The elevator dinged, the door opening as a group of men starting a bachelor party piled out, pushing and shouting at each other with joy. Dean and Castiel let them pass and took their place in the elevator. 

Castiel shuffled in, Dean following him. When the door closed, it left them inside alone. Dean started to chuckle to himself. "Aw, shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. This just... this reminds me of something from a couple of Dr. Sexy episodes." Dean blushed, gesturing with his hands, "Two hot uniforms in a workplace setting get a moment alone in an elevator. One thing leads to another and..."

Castiel tilted his head as the elevator beeped with every floor it passed. They lifted above the third floor. "And?"

Dean pushed his shoulder against Cas's flirtatiously. "They make out."

That got Castiel's attention. He raised his eyebrows, turning to Dean with interest. "Dean," Castiel warned.

Dean winked over at him in his concierge uniform, chuckling, "Yeah, baby?"

"We're working. That's not a good idea." Castiel pushed Dean's hand away from his firm rear.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "Never said it was one."

The door opened and a handful of seven college-age socialites piled into the elevator with them. They were loud and laughing, passing a bottle of champagne around. Dean gave them appraising looks as he pushed himself into the corner to give the girls space to spread out. 

A tall girl with buzzed raven colored hair was passed the champagne next. She took a sip without spilling a drop on her expensive black crochet dress, silver earrings hitting the elevator lights as she turned to Dean. She gave him a solid look up and down, gesturing to the champagne. "Oof, cute bell boy. It's my birthday. Have some bubbly!"

"Uh, hell yeah. Thanks." Dean took the bottle from her, taking a long drink from it. He tipped it back and the girls started to clap and laugh. He handed back the bottle, laughing back, connecting with them in that human way that Cas struggled to understand. The girls rubbed his shoulders and flocked over to Dean's corner of the elevator to lavish him with attention. 

The girls pushed at Dean, giggling about how cute he was. At least twenty years their senior, Dean ate their attention up like Thanksgiving dinner. The girls gathered around him with flirtatious eyes, long lashes and fresh faced skin glowing. Meanwhile, 6843-year-old Castiel stood in the corner of the elevator with his arms folded, grace boiling under his skin. One of them put a hand on Dean's chest as she introduced him to her friend, a trust fund blonde in a pink skirt. As their hands touched him, Castiel felt that ripping feeling he's felt inside ever since... gosh, ever since _Anna_. Mere weeks after pulling Dean from Hell, Cas watched her kiss Dean right in front of his face. He hadn't known what was happening to him at the time -- why his palms heated up with the sudden urge to smite. Now he understands.

That ripping feeling he felt inside was called jealousy. 

It was ugly and tangled and spiny. It curled around his stomach, put his thoughts in a blender, and made him want to lash out. Jealousy flared every time Dean was in the presence of a human woman who would have a better chance at making Dean happy then Castiel ever would. It's been that way for years. Even with last night's events of kissing and confessing, Castiel still couldn't help but feel insecure about where he stood.

He's an angel, primordial and ancient. He's a terrible monster compared to these human women. He heard Dean's words yesterday, chosing him over strangers. But, this situation is his nightmare. Castiel felt like an alien, a Martian from outer space. The angel was too cosmic and too weird and too busy trying to catch up to add anything relatable to their conversation.

These girls are pretty, successful, human, from Dean's world. They bonded with him in an instant. Sure, they were just strangers in an elevator. Sure, their interaction with his human lover was small and meaningless, but Castiel still wanted to push himself between Dean and the girls. He wanted to yell and posture and peacock and do whatever he could to make sure they knew Dean was his. 

Human emotions bled into Castiel years ago, but jealousy always felt so ugly and unclean. Yet, here he is a slave to it.

Castiel watched the floors raise. Almost there. They passed the tenth floor. A couple more seconds. 

Dean laughed loudly, "God, you girls are a good time, huh? Happy birthday."

They giggled and clapped, raising their bottle and cheering.

Castiel balled up his fists at his sides, staring hard at the floor numbers as they lit up on the panel above the door. 13th floor. 14th floor. 15th floor. Fucking finally. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Castiel reached out, grabbing Dean by the arm and near dragging him out of the elevator. Dean followed distractedly, looking behind him and waving at the girls. He beamed, "Wow, how cute were they? Can't believe that just happened."

"Yeah, sure." Castiel grimaced, walking down the hall with Dean, looking for Metatron's room.

Dean hurried to match his pace, "Cas, you okay?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just find him--"

"Cas--" Dean spotted a maintenance closet along the hall of rooms, taking Castiel's wrist and holding his hand. He steered them into the dark open closet. 

"Dean? Dean! What are you doing?!" Castiel hissed out as the human pulled him from the mission.

Dean tugged the angel by the hand and tested the door. It opened easily. Dean pulled Castiel into the room. It was small and dark, full of hulking racks of cleaning supplies and towels. The door closed behind them and Dean pushed Castiel against the back of it, "You're being weird. What's going on?"

Castiel looked around Dean, refusing to meet his eyes, "Nothing. It doesn't matter. Let's go."

Dean took Cas by the chin gently. He steered Castiel's face until he looked at him. "Cas, you always matter to me, man. Something's off--"

Castiel didn't answer.

"Was it the girls?"

Castiel looked away again, giving himself away somehow due to his human's laughter.

"Jealous?" Dean started to smile.

"Just a bit." 

"That's hot."

Castiel muttered. "I wasn't going to act on it."

Dean walked into his space, taking Cas by the sides of his face. He pressed in and kissed him, "You have nothing to worry about. I have a thing for nerdy guys with wings... and a temper." Castiel's eyes slipped closed, passion clouding his vision in the hunter's arms. Dean kissed him again, palms sliding past Cas's stubble to bury his fingers in his thick dark hair. "I choose you, angel. I'll always choose you." Dean kissed him a third time, warm and slow. "Those girls were wild and their booze was expensive. But, you..." Castiel pulled Dean in by his waist. Dean bit Cas's lower lip before deepening the kiss. "You are so fucking sexy, Daddy."

Did Dean just refer to Castiel as his father? Whoa. That was a little too kinky for him, but somehow the way it dripped out of Dean's mouth was so hot that it lit the angel on fire. 

Castiel pushed Dean's shoulders as they kissed, switching spots with the man by shoving Dean back against the door. Castiel found he preferred this side -- being more in control. Kissing Dean the way he deserves to be kissed takes time, effort, and some goddamn elbow grease. Dean needs to be touched with hands strong enough to lift a soul from the pit. He needs to kiss lips so dextrous that they speak every language known to man. Dean moaned against the door, leaning back and getting absolutely ravished. Yeah. Screw those girls. He needs Castiel. 

Dean was lighting the angel up inside, soul sparking alongside his grace like an electric current. Castiel grabbed Dean up hard, fingers digging into his hips. Dean's nails scraped along the back of his neck. They panted against each other, melting together in the midst of their passion. 

They should have kept track of time.

The door bumped against Dean's back, toppling the kissing couple over as it opened. 

A maid pushed into the room with a cart full of sheets and cleaning products. Her white apron was pristine and she was humming. Castiel pulled Dean up from the floor as she hit the light.

"Aah!!" The maid screamed. Her eyes were wide with fear as she clutched her chest. She breathed heavily, "Oh, you scared me! Haha." She pulled her cart into the closet, taking a pack of bright yellow gloves from the shelf beside them. "Thank goodness you're here. A lady guest down the hall needs concierge. She went on a shopping trip and wants help with her bags."

Dean nodded, clapping once, "Yes. Of course. That's what we do best. Come on, Cas."

"We weren't kissing in here." Castiel lied obviously as he backed out of the room.

The maid laughed, "I'm not your boss. Do what you want."

Dean pushed Cas's shoulder, "Smooth move."

The angel opened the door and pushed his way out, wiping a bit of spit from his chin. Way at the end of the hall was an open door. A lady with a pair of blue yoga pants and designer shades stood adjusting a pile of shopping bags on a large silver cart beside an open hotel room door. Dean followed Cas out of the maintenance closet, closing the door behind himself with a chuckle. He patted Castiel on the back of his neck, rubbing his shoulder. 

Castiel glanced at Dean with a smile on his face as they walked down the hallway, "Dean. That moment back there was... thrilling."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulder, "Now, you're speaking my language. We can do more of that in the future if you want."

Cas nodded quickly, "Yes. Yes, definitely."

"Wanna help out Paris Hilton's BFF over there real quick and then get back to business?" Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek before putting a bit of casual distance between him and his new beau. 

Castiel looked over at the woman in distress again. She was very pretty. Those yoga pants looked damn near painted on. Cas felt that ripping feeling again. Jealousy. That woman can figure her First World Problem out on her own. She shouldn't have overspent. "No. One should only buy what they can carry."

Dean pushed Cas's shoulder, "Cas. That's not always practical. Come on. Human lesson #500: life hits ladies ten times harder than it hits dudes, so if you can help em with something, you should."

Castiel folded his arms, nodded at all the bags "Oh, yes, look at how hard her life is. Must have been a tragedy being so beautiful while spending all of that money on luxury items in absolute comfort."

"Stop reading her, Bianca Del Rio. I'm not gonna fall in love with her if that's what you're worried about."

Castiel glared. To be fair, he was a little worried about it. The angel watched as Dean jogged ahead of him, waving at the woman to get her attention as he approached her. The woman looked up. She was confident, brown hair falling down her shoulders as she gave him an attractive smile. She gestured to all the bags. "Ah. Bellboy. I was just about to ring the desk. I need all of these in the front closet before my boss comes back from pilates or she'll eat me alive. Literally."

Dean hurried over across the burgundy carpet and ornately painted walls and furnishings in the hallway to pick up three Hermés shopping bags. He was easily holding at least $26,000 worth of shit in here and it wasn't even heavy. She leaned in and tapped him on the nose with a delicate manicured finger, "I like your hustle. Be careful with those, there's a jacket in there that costs more than your life."

He nodded with a charming smile as she booped him.

"Good boy." She said, opening the hotel room door wider. "The closet's straight down the hall. First door on the left. Do watch your step."

Castiel arrived, uncomfortable but willing to do what he could to move on with the case and get Dean out of her room. He let out an awkward hello and picked up another Hermés bag and three Burberry ones. As he straightened himself up, the woman stopped him. She gave Castiel a nice long look from behind her dark sunglasses. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, everything's... perfect. You just remind me of an old friend." She smiled, pink lips stretching over her flawless sharp teeth. The woman gestured to the hallway. "Down the hall. To the left."

Castiel nodded, carrying the bags into the room. As soon as he entered the hotel room he felt it. The warding. It wasn't in the hall. But it was somewhere. Waiting to choke him. Who is she? Not an assistant, that's for sure. Dean backed out of the closet with free hands, he took the bags from Cas and put them in the closet with his, "What's wrong?"

"There's a room in here warded against angels. Something is wrong."

The hotel room door closed behind the pretty brunette in yoga pants. She pulled the silver cart of bags down the hall, little Gucci sneakers carrying her silently over to the boys. "You're right, Castiel." She leaned down to pull an angel blade out of a Dolce & Gabbana bag. "Something is very, very wrong. You're not supposed to be here."

Dean growled at the sound of Castiel's name in her mouth, "How do you know him?"

"Me and Cas? We go way back." The brunette cackled as the boys pulled their blades out of their jackets. She gave them a knowing glance, "Mmm. Boy, do we ever."

Castiel glared firmly, "Who are you?"

She put her hands on her hips, pacing around the carpet. "Here's a hint. I'm driven, I'm adorable, I'm an incredible writer. And one fine Sunday, you and I kicked all the angels out of church together. Then you broke me out of jail, so I didn't have to do time. Sound familiar?"

"Metatron."

"In the flesh. Loving this new vessel? It's vintage." Metatron grinned toothily at the boys from behind their new vessel. They twirled for a moment in their trendy blue yoga outfit, "Bet you didn't think I'd ever look this good in Lulu Lemon!" Metatron cackled, walking past them and into the living room. "Neither did Heaven. Life's got perks now. VIP tickets, a limitless black card, room service, deep tissue massages on demand, sex with bartenders in clawfoot bathtubs. This is the life. I don't know why I ever wanted to be the boss. All that back breaking labor. Yeesh. No, thank you. I was born to be a secretary."

The room was large and cavernous filled with a piano, great paintings, an assistant's area, couches, rugs, and fine gold accentuate. Most secretaries don't have it quite this well off. Metatron stepped daintily through the Persian rug, angel blade glinting in the light of the room as they made their way to a small bar at the edge of the room. "I could go for a wine cooler. Either of you want one?"

Dean followed Metatron into the living room, "No, what the hell is going on?"

"I should be asking you that question." Metatron bent over behind it and opened a fridge, "But here I was being cordial. Nevermind that, I guess. Tell me, boys, why were you at our door in costume? Did Chuck send us a strip-o-gram?"

Castiel asked, "Us?"

"Yeah, me and my boss." Metatron popped back up with a wine cooler in a bottle.

Dean asked, "Your boss?"

Metatron grinned just thinking about her, saying casually. "My queen. I mean, I'm just a personal assistant, you know? I arrange her schedule, iron her clothes, do the shopping, field her calls. And she's eternally grateful--"

Castiel glared, "Metatron, who do you work for?"

Metatron smiled, "The new leader of the universe, of course. All hail Amara."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after "Mariners Apartment Complex" by Lana Del Rey.


End file.
